


Pride

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bc he looks like Cas, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Dean has a crush on fictional character John Constantine, Gen, M/M, Mentions of John Constantine and Legends of Tomorrow, Supportive Sam Winchester, brotherly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Dean comes out as bi to Sam in a greasy diner, they bicker over b grade horror movies, and Dean discovers a crush over a superhero show.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Pride

“Sam, I’m bisexual.” Dean had spat out in a greasy Kentucky roadside diner over an even greasier hamburger. He had been meaning to say it for some time; the thought rattled in his brain and on the tip of his tongue, but he always chickened out.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was tentative about admitting it. Sam was his only family left. He didn’t want to lose him over something so dumb. 

“Ok.” Sam said so casually that Dean almost missed it over his own worries. Dean furrowed his eyebrows, watching Sam poke at his sorry excuse for a salad. v “Ok? That’s it?” 

“Congrats?” Sam tried shrugging.

“Do you even know what that means?” 

“You like guys and girls.” Sam gave him a look that said duh. “I know about LGBT stuff, Dean.” 

“And this doesn’t bug you.” Dean stated. Sam shook his head no. Dean made a face. 

“Dean, how do you want me to react? Who you like isn’t my business unless we have to exorcise them.” 

“No, that’s good.” Dean nodded. 

“You okay, Dean?” 

“Yeah. I’m great actually.” Dean felt pretty relieved now that that was off his chest. It was so easy. He wondered why he waited so long to say something. He pushed his burger aside. “Screw this. Let’s get pie and go.” 

Sam gave his salad a look before doing the same. “I’m with you there.” 

That was how they ended up in cheap motel double beds eating admittedly tasty apple pie. It was probably the best pie Dean had ever eaten.

*******************************

With that, Dean stopped holding back. He kept pictures of hot guys along with hot girls on his computer instead of frantically deleting them. He relaxed more at bars when guys caught his eye along with girls. He even picked up a bisexual pride button when June rolled around. 

All and all, Dean was pretty happy with his sexuality. And then to make it better-

“Hey Dean.” 

“Hm?” Dean looked up from the laptop in his lap. He looked over at Sam who had supernatural textbooks and note filled scrap paper scattered over his bed. He wasn’t paying attention to the text anymore, because his eyes were glued to the television screen. Familiar hot ladies bounced around a beach on the shitty box television. 

Dean laughed. “Beach Babe Massacre? Really?” 

Sam blinked and looked at Dean giving him a look. He immediately frowned. “Shut up.” 

“Sam’s lost in beach babes. Sam’s lost in beach babes.” Dean teased. Sam crumbled up a piece of paper and tossed it at Dean. It bounced off of Dean’s head despite Dean’s attempt to swat it away.

“Real mature.” 

“Says you.” 

Dean stuck his tongue out. He turned back to his laptop, his intention to continue researching the famous haunted streets they were investigating. Of course, that was when cheesy 80s music poured out the television. Dean recognized the music and looked up. He caught an eyeful of a panning shot over the male lead’s lean, muscular chest as he ran out the water. Dean watched as the camera flicked up to his face, showing his chiseled face and wind swept brown hair. 

Sam huffed in amusement. “Dean? Remember the ghost?” 

Dean blinked and looked at Sam. He pointed at the television. “Hey. Give my man some credit. Johnny Two Board is hot.”v Sam looked at the television and tilted his head as if he was considering it. “I mean yeah.” Sam shrugged. 

Dean scoffed. “No taste, I swear.” 

“Excuse me, who broke their last computer with your shady porn sites.”

“I still say Triple X Ladies was worth it.”

The two continued to bicker as they did. It just happened to include mentions of Dean’s bisexuality, little snips at guys Dean mentioned liking or agreements. Oddly enough, Dean was pretty happy with that. It made Dean feel seen when Sam brought it up like he didn’t have to prove his bisexuality to him. 

But then, maybe he understood a little too well. 

“That guy is pretty hot.” Dean pointed out a guy on their new motel’s flat screen on some DC Comic show. He was a blond, British guy with prominent stubble and a cigarette hanging between his lips. The guy flicked his hands from the pocket of his tan trenchcoat, forming golden sigils in the air with a few words of Latin. “Oh and magical too.”

“He kind of looks like Castiel.” Sam pointed out. 

“What? No, he doesn’t.” 

But the more Dean looked at the guy, the more he kind of looked like him. Dye his hair brown, and they might pass as brothers. Dean fell quiet, watching the show and mentally comparing the two. They had the same scruffy charm, a similar stature and gruff voice, the uncanny ability to appear at convenient times-

This John Constantine guy was hot. Dean wasn’t denying it a few episodes into a marathon. He had a scruffy rogue charm. But now, Dean could see Castiel in his place, and he didn’t know what to do with that information. They weren’t that much different, and with that light, Dean was starting to wonder if he felt similarly towards him too.

“Dean? You ok?” 

“God damn it, Sammy.”

“Oh?” Dean could feel Sam’s eyes on him, putting together what Dean just discovered. “Dean...do you like-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Dean warned, flopping back in defeat. 

The more he thought about it, the more confusing feelings he felt. God, how was he going to face Castiel the next time he saw him at this rate?

*************************************************************************v By swooning like a goddamn schoolgirl apparently.

Dean had prayed earlier for Castiel to come. Castiel of course chose the most unexpected moment to appear behind Dean right when he was turning around. Suddenly, Castiel in all of his scruffy rogue charm appeared way too close to Dean, invading his personal space. 

“Dean.” Castiel said, his breath warming Dean’s face. Dean felt hyper aware of everything from Castiel’s piercing blue stare down to his lips-

Dean made the smart move for once and took a step back before things could get weirder-

Only to trip and fall over his bed. Farther into their motel room, he heard Sam burst out laughing. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you, Sam!” Dean shouted. Sam sounded as if he was already dying from his laughing fit. 

“Please don’t.” Castiel said. It only curbed his need for vengeance a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Might write more later let me know if that is something yall would like


End file.
